Not Safe Until You're Found
by NellytheActress
Summary: You do crazy things for your loved ones, things like being in prison, returning to a forbidden land, casting dangerous spells and going out into the world on your own, even if you have no idea if you'll ever see them again, as long as they're safe, you'll take the risk. Post melting scene. Co-written with The Wizard Of Wicked.
1. Fiyero

**This is a story me and The Wizard Of Wicked are co-writing. We are both SO excited to be working together. We will be writing each chapter together so each chapter we both should get half the credit. Please enjoy this new fanfictions! **

**Disclaim- We do NOT own Wicked, shamefully. All rights go to there well respected owners. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_They couldn't just do anything anymore. They couldn't go to the actual markets, they couldn't ever send their child to a school, they couldn't even take an evening stroll without having to be mindful of the sound of footsteps._

_They were currently hiding behind a bush. The foggy mist lurking around them, the sounds of marching becoming more defined._

_They breathed through their mouths, making it almost impossible to hear it. Crouched on their knees, they became extremely mindful of their surroundings. Trees. Everywhere. There was thousands of locations to sneak behind, but terror made them freeze. They could now hear the mumbling voices of the Gale Force._

_Fiyero had his arms wrapped around his wife, and she had their precious daughter held tightly in her arms. The little girl saw her parents were scared, so she was frightened. Her face stayed buried in her mother's chest._

_"Elphaba." He softly whispered in her ear. She turned to him, her deep brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight, you could see the fear._

_"Run back to the house." He commanded._

_"Fiyero they're too close. They'll hear us." She reminded him. He sighed the quietest he could. "They won't hear anybody if they're distracted."_

_"Distracted with what?" She wanted to know. His deathly blue eyes sadly looked into hers._

_"They're prisoner."_

_She involuntarily gasped. "Fiyero no." She commanded. He put his hands on her strong shoulders. "I love you." You could hear every ounce in his heart being poured out in those three words._

_Elphaba felt tears stinging her eyes. "Fiyero, no." She told him again._

_He held her chin up and kissed her deeply. Her tears threatened to spill out of her eyes._

_He kissed his daughter's head. She looked up, her twinkly eyes smiling back at him. It took every ounce of courage Fiyero could master not to sob._

_"Love you daddy." She said in a loud whisper. Fiyero blinked several times. "I love you too princess, don't ever forget that. Take care of your mommy for me, okay?" He whispered back._

_She nodded. Then laid back into her mother, softly closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep, thinking that she would see her father again in the morning._

_Elphaba tightened her lips and never willingly let the floodgates open. Fiyero wiped the glistening strands of dampness off her face and kissed her one last time._

_"Be safe." He instructed her lovingly. She nodded. "You too." You could hear the small clink of the buttons on their uniforms now they were so close._

_"Run." Was the last thing he said to her. She got up and swiftly sprinted out into the distance._

_He hastily made his move by jumping out of the bushes._

_"Who are you?" A pudgy guard pointed their musket at him. He kept his hands over his head, claiming peace._

_"Fiyero Tiggular." The guard sneered._

_"__Impossible. The prince was killed years ago, by the witch." He spat on the ground._

_"I was with the wi- green girl. I was with the green girl." He corrected himself. Never would his Fae be 'the Wicked Witch of the West'._

_"Traitor!" The guard yelled in furry, jabbing Fiyero's stomach with the butt of his gun._

_Fiyero grimaced in pain._

_"Take this man to her Goodness, let her deal with the criminal." He demanded._

_'__Glinda?' Fiyero thought. 'She could get me out of this.' His hopes raised._

_Another guard pipped up. "But sir, her Goodness shouldn't have to dealify with such fugitives. Send him straight to the South stairs." He suggested. Fiyero was going to kill him._

_"Excellent idea." Head guard rejoiced. "You heard me men. Lets take our witch lover to the South stairs!" He yelled, and a chorus of hoorays followed._

_Fiyero dared looked behind his shoulder. A figure he shouldn't have seen was standing yards away. The silhouette of his wife holding their daughter on her hip was in the distance. He let a tear slip out. He was going to miss them._

* * *

He heard the metal keys clanking against each other as they made their way down to his cell. A gruff guard approached him behind the cold damp bars that isolated him. A dull, annoyed look and he slid the shaped metal into the key hole. Opening the door his shrill voice spoke, "You're free to go." The former prisoner gave a curt nod, not making eye contact with the authority standing before him.

Carefully stepping out of the cell, he followed the guard to his freedom, dare he think about it. Finally, he could think about it. Once the government officially wiped his slate clean he could go home, and reunite with his beautiful wife and daughter after four long agony filled years.

His ears picked up no information that they had been found out, thank Oz. It was bittersweet, he was in jail, but they were safe, yet he wasn't with them to protect them. He found himself some nights cursing himself for not being with them. But he knew his wife was a strong person. She wouldn't let anything happen to herself or their daughter. Which is what also scared him.

She would do anything for their daughter, like any mother. Even if it was as stupid as hurting herself in the process. Instead of running, she would fight, this was one of the reasons he loved her though. She wouldn't just run from the problem- she would eliminate it. Especially for their daughter.

Their daughter. She was only two when he was taken away. She would now be six years old. He would beat himself up for missing so much of her life. And it would probably be yet another year until he saw her sweet little face again. She had his wispy blonde locks and Elphaba's stunning brown irises. She probably didn't remember him, he hoped that Elphaba told her some things about him, he wouldn't want to walk in the front door one day to announce his homecoming and his poor little girl seeing a stranger in the doorway.

* * *

Once he was let from the prison with a yellow slip he was on his way to the Gilikkin Mental Facility. Ah, the Gilikkin. It was in the Gilikkin's mighty forest his family resided. A small cottage, big enough for three, or when Fiyero was there it could've been large enough for four, but then he was taken away.

While on parole in order to stay out of jail he was required to do community service. How he wished he could just go straight to his family. But he couldn't. It would be him at the crazy home for at least a year to prove his worth. Joy.

Don't get him wrong, being married to Elphaba made him very acquainted with helping others, even more so with being a dad, but helping others served as punishment until he could see them again.

Arriving at the large beige brick building he took a deep breath. Taking in his surroundings, he pushed he double doors open. May he have Ozspeed.

Inside was a small lobby. Worn out, plastic covered, dark blue seats lined the walls. There was a selective collection of gossip, fashion and tabloid magazines that were probably published three years ago. Every now and then a patient would wobble by, muffling or having a breakdown. He just groaned out of agony.

"May I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked making him turn towards her. He walked over to the desk, "Fiyero Tiggular." he told her.

She checked the file for his name. "Yes, the former prince of the Vinkus, recently released from prison." She looked up to see if she was right. Fiyero shamefully nodded. He couldn't help but notice the sound of smugness in her voice."Come this way then." The lady came from behind the desk and showed him through the halls.

Most of the hallways were slim but some were more grand. They were long and endless. Almost how Fiyero observed his time here. The walls were painted white with some paint chips missing. It smelled strongly of many cleaning fumes. Fiyero held his breath, hating the aroma.

The lady lead him into a small office. "You wait here." she instructed then left. What did one do in a small office all by his lonesome? He figured standing still and holding his own hands was his best option.

The nurse returned moments later, a pair of scrubs held out in her hands. "Your new uniform." She instructed. Fiyero looked down at his own attire.

He could almost feel his stomach turning. He was still in his groggy green jump suit that the prison so kindly gave to him. He gratefully took the clothing materials out of her grasp and into his own. She turned the other way and slammed the door shut.

He let out a sigh of relive before getting into his new fashion. Looking in a full body mirror that was plastered on the back of the door he couldn't decide if his shirt and pants were a neon teal or bright sky blue.

The woman also added a pair of those 'nurse shoes' which were just blinding white slip ons. They were about a size too big, but he couldn't do much about it.

Suddenly he remembered something and thanked Oz that Galinda used to be his pal. Searching around, he found what he was looking for.

He grabbed six or seven tissues from the box that sat on the desk and stuffed them into the toe of his left shoe. They fit. He repeated the task again to his right shoe. And presto! Shoes that fit.

The nurse soon came back, this time with a stack of papers. "Follow me." she commanded him then walked out into the hallway again.

Fiyero stared for a second; not quite sure if he should listen. Eventually he followed into the hall.

The nurse led him through the narrow hallways. Other doctors and nurses would pass by on occasion. It seemed you could walk for hours and get nowhere.

Finally they stopped at a wooden door. She took the keys from the post next to the door and slid it into the keyhole. After wiggling the key so it fit she pushed the door open. Inside was a couch sitting in front of a small TV. A coffee table kept the distance from the TV and couch. On the far wall was another table with a coffee machine. Fiyero thought it must be the staff lounge.

He was indeed correct. "The staff lounge." the nurse said stepping inside. "You can only come in here supervised, though." she told him.

Fiyero gaped at her. _'I'm not going to make a mess. I'm not five-years-old after all!'_ he thought but decide to keep his mouth closed.

"Moving on. Follow, boy." she smirked a little, having way to much fun bossing him around. Fiyero wanted to scolded her but couldn't risk causing a commotion. So he obliged and reluctantly followed her out.

After coming to the patients area of the facility the nurse led him to another door. This time she gently knocked on the door. They waited there for about thirty seconds. The nurse annoyingly tapping her foot.

The door soon open revealing a tall, brown haired, man. The nurse smiled pushing past him into the office and putting the papers she had been holding on the desk.

"Are those the paper work I have been expecting, Devlin?" the man asked with out turn to face the nurse.

The nurse, Devlin, dropped herself into the black leather spiny chair behind the desk. "Yes." she rolled her eyes spinning herself in a circle.

Fiyero noted how she just barged into this man's office and rolled her eyes at him.

The man turned his attention to Fiyero. "Fiyero Tigularr, right?" he asked holding his hand out for him to shake it. Fiyero nodded and shook his hand.

"I'm Jesper; And I see you've met my fiance already." he nodded toward Devlin. '_That explains a lot.'_ Fiyero mentally face-palmed. "I'm the head doctor here, and your boss for the next ten months." Jesper explained.

Fiyero just nodded, "mm hmm."

"Your quiet. That's preferably good sometimes." he complemented. "Devlin, could you call Gustava and Mercedes?" Jesper requested.

"On it." Devlin brushed past the two in the doorway and left."While we are waiting for her why don't I establish how your stay here will be." Jesper decided to tell him. "You are arranged to stay in an apartment down the road. You will wake up at five A.M. and arrive here at five thirty A.-"

"That early?!" Fiyero gaped. "Yes, is there a problem?" Jesper questioned him. Fiyero shook his head.

"Good. And you will meet Mercedes, one of the assisting and medicine nurses, in the staff lounge. You will be her assistant, do what she says and you will shadow her for the next two month until you have proven you can do everything with out direction. You will leave at eleven P.M after clean up. Understood?"

Fiyero nodded slightly even though he wasn't the happiest with his unpaid service hours.

"Jesper!" a young women approached the two. She was carrying a small blue plastic bucked on her hip full of medicine. Her long blonde curls that flowed down to her waist was put up in a neat nurses bun.

Jesper looked up at her, "Mercedes! There you are. This is Fiyero." he introduced the two. Mercedes shook Fiyero's hand. "Hi, I'm Mercedes."

'_Maybe the arrangements won't be that bad after all_' Fiyero put on a smug smile, _'oh stop it Fiyero! Your married for Ozsake!'_. He just smiled.


	2. Glinda

**Chapter two is here, and thank you so much to those who reviewed. Please review! We know some people don't wish to but we would at least like a little "hey I read this chapter!".**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_They discovered her. Her secret. She would be cursed or tortured or... No, that's not an option. She had to run._

_She would escape Oz. Run to the boarder. Then she would be safe there. _

_It was late, the palace was silent, dark. Now was her chance. Her chance to make it to freedom. She could live this life no more. She wouldn't tolerate a world that was judge by appearance. Not one that turned on her friend._

_Her bestest friend. The witch who wasn't all that wicked yet left her. She gave up and left her... Surrender herself to the Gale Force and for what? Her own pathetic heart break. _

_Half of her felt that her best friend, Elphaba, deserved her sorry demise. After all, she stole her own fiance. But the other half was melting inside for her friend had a rough life. _

_Her heels gently tapped on the marble floor. She used her dainty hands to lift the hem of her dress off the the ground._

_Almost there... The front doors were in sight. Each step felt like a leap of victory. She grasp the brown hooded cap that was help next to the door. With a sweep of her clock she was gone from the palace. _

_She lurked around the palace trying to read her map but it was far to dark. She would just have to wing it._

_There she set of. There were very few stars in the sky that night. The grass was damp and mist swayed around her like her dress did._

_Her long ballgown didn't help much, either. It was heavy and long. She would just have to deal with it getting dirty this one time. _

_The nasty cold was getting to her. It smelled fresh outside but also bitter. She pulled her cap around her tightly; trying to stay warm. It was hard to find warmth at night. _

_After what seamed like hours she collapsed under a large weeping willow. It wouldn't hurt to stop for a short break, would it? _

_Using her hand to wipe the wetness from her eye she blinked a few times. Her eyes were indeed growing heavier. It was near two in the morning and light would shine in a short few hours. _

_If she could just get to the Ozian boarder by sun rise she would be safe. Safe enough. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't have to stay low._

_The Gale Force wouldn't stop looking. They looked for Elphaba three whole years. And then... Then they killed her._

_Glinda wouldn't let that happen to herself. She was gonna make it out alive._

_After the shortest ten minutes of her life she stood and set out on her run again. It wouldn't take long she hoped, before she reached the boarder._

_Finally, after hours of running no stop she made it... Out of Oz._

"_Excuse me," she asked once she reached a small town, "do you know were I might be?"_

"_Fliaan."_

* * *

Glinda looked out the window to find the same gray atmosphere that covered the earth she was on almost everyday. Some days were better, some days it rained.

This was her life now. Looking out her small window, eating when she remembered to, and sleeping on her mat she made up. She lived in a dirt house not too far away from a small town.

Glinda had been banned from Oz and sent to Fliaan when someone found her out. She knew the so called witch and was on her "alliance". But in a way it was true. Elphaba was her only ally, her only friend that mattered. And now she was dead.

She tried so hard to save Fiyero when they found him. They found him. The gale force found her ex fiancée and lover to Elphaba, Fiyero. She told the guards to let him go but they wouldn't listen to her. They already reviewed orders a long time ago that they wouldn't break for anybody. Curse the "Wizard".

She couldn't believe that he was alive. She had so many questions, about him, about Elphie, but she wasn't allowed to see him.

That was their first suspicion, she wanted to talk with someone on the witch's side. Then they got some deep dirt on her.

She was on her side. Elphaba's side. To Oz it was the side of wickedness and hatred. To Glinda, it was the side of justice, the side of bravery, she wished she had her friend's courage.

Glinda dusted off her ratty old clothes, her ball gown didn't last long, so she traded the emerald earrings she was wearing when she arrived for garments. They weren't up to Ozmopolitan standards, but they kept her warm.

Glinda sighed, she couldn't do this for the rest of her life. She needed to go back to Oz. everyday more questions pondered into her head for Fiyero.

_Where were you? How are you alive? Is Elphie alive?_

None of which would ever be answered, because she was stuck in Fliaan.

Her mind got thinking to her old so called friends, not Fiyero or Elphaba but ShenShen and Pfannee. The snobs.

She recalled one memory where ShenShen dyed her brown locks to blonde just to match her hair. It didn't even suit her, not one bit.

Glinda never dyed her golden locks though, no one would recognize her with any other colored hair.

_Wait._ Glinda stopped herself. A little light bulb went off. _That's it!_

She quickly ran to the nearest market, a few coins in her hand. She traded in her tiara for money to make ends meet. Dirt houses were not as cheap as they sound.

Finally she got it. Brunette hair dye.

It took an hour to take effect but oh did it work. Her bright blonde waves were now brown. She almost fainted at her reflection. It took another hour for the image to sink in.

She was prepared though.

Racing to the wharf, she was able to catch the next ferry back to Oz. To her liking, no one knew it was her.

When they arrived she felt like crying. She had never been outside of Oz for more than a week for silly government trips. Glinda pulled her cloak's hood over her new chestnut hair and started to venture out into the Great Gilikkin Forrest.

"Daddy! Help!" Glinda heard the scream.

It sounded like a little girl, somewhere in the trees. She sounded like she needed help. _Really Glin? She sounded like she could use some help? The little one didn't scream Daddy! Help! Because she didn't need help._

"Hello?" Glinda shouted. "Is anybody there?" Nothing. _Maybe her daddy found her?_

She heard crying, no, sobbing. _That answers my question._ The new brunette followed sound of the tears, finally she saw a small child sitting at the bottom of a quoxwood tree, holding her knees close to her, her head buried in her hands as she kept crying.


End file.
